The Rollings Cancer Center (HCC) Clinical Trials Office (CTO) provides a centralized office for the conduct of cancer clinical trials at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC). The purpose of the HCC CTO is to provide an effective and efficient clinical research infrastructure to support investigators and clinicians in developing and implementing clinical research studies. The major functions of the CTO are to: Assist HCC Principal Investigators in the activation and administration of studies, including the preparations and communications required for scientific, ethical, financial and operational reviews as well as ongoing support for annual regulatory reviews Assist clinicians in screening and enrolling patients for clinical research studies Coordinate and ensure the completion of patient-specific study requirements Provide data management support for clinical research studies Prepare medical and research records for internal and external quality and compliance audits Provide training and education pertaining to the best practices in conducting clinical studies to clinical and CTO staff as well as new investigators Communicate the availability of clinical studies to HCC physicians, referring physicians and the public Administer the HCC Clinical Trials Network, which promotes statewide clinical trial access Over the past decade the CTO has expanded its capacity, services and capabilities and is considered one of MUSC's most effective and efficient clinical research units. Currently, the HCC CTO provides services to twenty-one MUSC departments/divisions and the clinical trials portfolio includes studies from all of the major NCI Cooperative Group trials (e.g., SWOG, RTOG, GOG, COG, ACRIN, ACoSOG, NSABP), industry sponsored studies and a growing number of investigator-initiated studies. Accrual to therapeutic clinical trials has quadrupled during the past five years and now represents 11% of total new HCC cancer cases.